Whatsername
by SpyKid18
Summary: April's not bothered that Jackson is hooking up with Stephanie. Nope. Not even a little. JAPRIL


**A/N: I love this couple. The just need to get together and have ridiculously pretty babies. Seriously.**

Whatsername

She sees them leave the on-call room together and she tells herself that she doesn't care, but she's clutching the chart in her hand so tightly that her knuckles are white. Her expression is pinched and she knows full well that if she were to look in a mirror that vein at the edge of her forehead would be pressing at her skin. It just irks her that Jackson chose _her_. Sure, he had needs, but she never thought he'd slum it for an intern.

She immediately chastises herself for being so harsh. Stephanie was nice. She was a hard worker and generally knew her place in the hospital. She wasn't one of those interns constantly trying to push her way into surgeries. For all intents and purposes, she was the type of person that April generally liked. But she can't like her. She can barely even tolerate the girl because at the end of the day she's sleeping with her guy. And that's something she just can't overlook.

"What's up with your face?" Jackson asks, coming up next to her. She shakes the expression from her face and says, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You had a face," he insists.

"I had a _face_?" she shoots back. "Well, I will try to have less of those in the future."

"You're touchy."

"I got called in for a surgery early this morning and have been working since then," she says tersely. "Not all of us have time for afternoon excursions."

"So, that's what this is about, huh?"

"No," she answers quickly. "I could care less what you do in on-call rooms. I'm just a bit on edge."

"Because it's really none of your business."

"I never said it was." She looks down at her chart, shuffling through the pages. "I just thought you had higher standards than Karev."

"Did you seriously just say that to me?"

"Look, I don't want to argue," April says, closing the chart swiftly. "I have patients to round on."

"April-"

"Just forget what I said," April says dismissively, edging away from him. "On edge, remember? I'll talk to you later."

She walks away before he can say anything further.

* * *

They run into each other again in the stairwell. It's ironic because she had been taking them instead of the elevator that afternoon to avoid him. Too many things happened in elevators at Seattle Grace.

"Since when do you take stairs?" Jackson says. "I thought you hated cardio."

"Only cardio without a purpose," she answers immediately. He gives her a look and she elaborates, "There are patients waiting for me. Therefore, the cardio is _leading _to my seeing patients."

"Yeah, an elevator would do that just as well. Some would argue more efficiently."

"I will consider your argument," she says, turning to continue up the stairs. To her back he asks, "Do you really think I'm like Alex?"

She stalls, tripping over words in her mind. He stands there two steps below her, waiting much too attentively for an answer that she didn't have.

"It's not just sex," he says.

"Well…that's good," she says slowly. "That's just great. That's…that's great. That's really great. The greatest."

Jackson laughs humorlessly, shaking his head. "So, you _are_ upset."

"What? No, I'm…I'm not upset."

"You're doing that thing where you repeat yourself," he says. "Did you really expect me not to move on? That was the deal. It's what we both agreed to."

"I know," she says, crossing her arms over her chest. "I just…"

"Just what?"

"I didn't think it'd be someone _here_."

"I spend my entire day here, April. Where else would it happen?"

"I don't know," she says, voice taking on a note of desperation. She doesn't know what she expected. She knew he would move on – that part he was right about – but she didn't know how it would make her feel. She didn't know that it would make her feel like her heart was being ripped from her chest and trampled by a stampede of on-call-room-hookups.

"I don't know what I expected," she says, avoiding his gaze. "I guess somewhere else. Somewhere that I wouldn't see you guys all the time. Somewhere that and I wouldn't see you guys walk out of on-call rooms all giggly and happy; and somewhere that I wouldn't have to constantly feel on-guard and have it _constantly_ pushed in my face that I don't have you anymore."

"April, what are you-"

"I miss you, okay?" she admits. "I miss us and whatever it is that we had. I mean, sure, it was a mess. It was a complete and total mess, and I was probably the worst, but it was ours. It was me and you and-"

He bridges the two step distance between them quickly and his mouth covers hers, hands cradling her face. She's taken off guard and stumbles backward, nearly toppling over, but his hands drop to her waist and he wraps his arms tightly around her with his mouth still deftly pressed against hers. It's a good thing he's holding her because she's fairly sure she's jelly from the waist down. He pulls away and presses one last light kiss on her lips.

"What just happened?" she asks blearily.

"Tell me you want this," he murmurs. "Just tell me you want this – you want us – and I'm in. I am 100% in."

"It'll never work."

"Tell me."

"What about Stephanie? You had her in an on-call room earlier today. And yesterday and the day before."

He presses his forehead against hers and murmurs, "April, just tell me."

There are real reasons why she should pull away. There are many good and real reasons, but she has a hard time thinking of any of them. All she can think about is how nice his arms are around her waist and her lips feel swollen and tingly. She puts her hands on either side of his face.

"I'm in."

**A/N: I apologize for any inaccuracies in their relationship. I fully admit to only watching about half of this season. I DID watch tonight's, though. And I wanted some Japril. Anyhoo, hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
